The present invention relates to a pistol, which comprises a butt containing a trigger mechanism and a barrel slide which can be displaced in the longitudinal direction. The trigger is guided in the upper part of the butt.
As a result of repeatedly occurring accidents and incidents in which children or young people make unauthorized use of firearms, there is a requirement to make access to firearms more difficult. This requirement to an increasing extent comes from the legislature. Storage of pistol in cabinets which can be locked, which is usual in the case of long weapons, is not customary as, in the case of pistols, they are often stored in desks or bedside cabinets. The usual solution is, therefore, to provide additional mechanisms enclosing and filling the trigger guard and these are secured by means of a lock and thus making movement of the trigger impossible.